my only wish is for you to feel alive
by DreamOfTime
Summary: renji finds byakuga broken and alone.what will he do to comfort him? OOC byakuga/renji Warning Smutty goodness! REVIEW please?


My only wish is for you to feel alive. My existence has no purpose except only when I care for you. Please, let me cradle you in my arms. Let me into your heart, the one you seal away from everyone. To give you the hope that no one else has given you. Please, let me kiss you goodnight. You are safe here with me.

That was the words that I continuingly whispered in his ear, while cradling him against my chest.

His slender frame quivered against mine, and I held him closer. His long black hair covered his eyes as it lay flat against his head. He looked up at me with pleading eyes. Despair and something that could be called hope lingering in his eyes. He stretched his neck, trying to come closer. His hair falling down his back as he arched his head. This was so unlike the man I worked under, the man that took my heart away. My captain.

I leaned down and put my quivering lips against his. Reassuring him. He melted against my lips, and I shivered in delight. This is what I had always wanted.

He pressed closer to me, meshing our bodies together. The desperate need for somebody else's touch had never been this great, and I moaned into his lips, probing at his lips with my tongue. He readily complied, opening his mouth wider, giving me permission to explore his mouth.

He tasted divine. Exploring another mans mouth was something I had never done before, and it turned me on to no end. He moaned and pressed impossibly closer, bumping our hard erections together, causing us both to moan even louder.

He broke the kiss, panting for air and with a flush gracing his cheeks, now sitting in my lap.

"…Will you be with me forever?" he said, the words barely over a whisper.

The question was no surprise to me, considering his state of mind. But it was so unlike him it gave me a start anyway. But I love this quiet, mysterious man to no end, and I told him this with a whisper in his ear. He quivered when my breath made contact with his flushed skin, and a smile graced his lips.

"I love you to" he whispered back, and a weight I didn't knew I carried lifted of my chest. He loves me. He really does.

" I will protect you, no matter what, I promise"

I kissed him suddenly, not giving him the time to answer. Unlike the kiss before, this was wanting, demanding. He moaned into my lips, parting them and letting me ravish his mouth. His hands began stroking my sides, one going up to rest on my neck, releasing my hair from its bonds, the other going lower, caressing my lower back.

I began to unbutton his shirt, my fingers having a life of their own. I pulled it of his slender yet powerful shoulders, and his naked chest heaved with each laboured breath. I ran my fingers over his lower abdomen, feeling his muscles contract under my touch. His black onyx eyes where glazed over with lust, and he started to slowly thrust his hips against mine. I groaned, tossing my head back, breaking the kiss. He proceeded to kiss my neck and shoulders, licking and occasionally biting my flushed skin.

His talented tongue licked and explored, trying to find that spot that had me moaning and begging for more. He found it, just below my ear.

His breath ghosted over my skin, and he whispered in my ear.

"Your MINE".

I moaned even louder at this. "Possessive are we?" my hands found their way to his jeans.

"Only when it comes to you"

This was pure ecstasy. I began to open his pants, craving that bundle of heat I could feel pressing against me. Freeing his straining erection, I wrapped my fingers around it and began a slow pumping motion.

He thrust into my hand, wanting more of the beloved friction. I started to lick a trail down his neck, going lower and lower. Ghosting kisses over his body.

Lowering him to the ground I started to go down, now licking his lower abdomen. My hands went down below his hips, taking the offensive clothing with me as I caressed his thighs. I threw the jeans out of the way, now standing on my knees between his now parted legs. His erection deliciously close. His naked form under mine.

"ahhh…ah.. more…Renji please…I need…!"

He panted and moaned, craving. My red hair caressed his tender skin, and he arched against me. My mouth finally reached its target and I wrapped my lips around his straining manhood. He gave away a loud cry of ecstasy, moaning and trying desperately to not thrust into my mouth.

He grabbed onto my red hair, holding my head close to my chosen task. I smiled around his cock, not minding in the least his hard grip on my hair. I began licking a trail down his cock, going up and down, trying to pleasure him the best I could, without making him cum. I put his cock once again into my mouth, sucking hard and licking it at the same time. His fingers curled painfully in my hair, and he thrust lightly into my mouth, not able to restrain himself. My fingers began exploring his backside, going lower, probing at his entrance. He flinched, but didn't seem to mind. I looked up, wanting to see his face. His eyes where shut tight and his mouth hanged open, moans and groans escaping his lips. He panted and looked so utterly sexy, I almost came at the sight of him.

"Look at me, I want you to see me taking your cock into my mouth"

He opened his eyes and looked at me with his black orbs, shining with lust and want. He moaned even louder, crying with need at the sight before him.

I almost came right there.

Reaching down, I opened my pants, freeing my own erect member. I wrapped one of my hands around my own straining erection, coating my fingers in the slick, creamy liquid that was leaking from it. I pumped it a few times, revelling in the glorious sensation. Remembering my chosen task, I removed my hand and looked up.

Distracting him with my mouth, I probed at his entrance with my index finger, now coated with cum. Gently I shoved it in, stretching his insides, using my cum as lubrication.

My black-haired beauty arched against my touch, trying to fuck himself on my finger. I added another one, scissoring and stretching. He panted, mixed sentences with no meaning coming from his mouth.

"ahh…renji..deeper..more…yes…deeper!!..ahhh!"

There it was. Been trying to find it for awhile now. He tossed his head in a silent scream of ecstasy, his words caught in his throat. I started to continuously hit his prostate, this bundle of nerves that seemed to take my lover too heaven. After only a minute I felt him tense under me, and my mouth filled with sweet salty liquid. A hoarse cry escaped his lips as he came, and I greedily drank it, lapping at his now relaxing cock, trying to savour the flavour of my lover.

"Ready for more?"

"what?"

His mind still fuzzy from the orgasm, he didn't seem to register what I said. Smiling, I leaned over him, capturing his body between mine and the floor. He gave a surprised cry, feeling my hard erection probing his entrance. He relaxed under me, looking up at me in anticipation and something that looked a little like fear.

"Don't worry, it may hurt a little, but soon I promise you will see stars."

He hmmpfd at this, but spread his legs wider, inviting me to take him.

The sight before me was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. Ever. His long shiny black hair surrounded his head like a dark halo, giving him that divine look. He looked like the sex God himself. Splattered with cum and panting on his back.

"hurry up and fuck me already"

Smirking down at him, I leaned in, giving him a hard, demanding kiss. "roger, taichou" with that statement, I slowly thrust in, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

I groaned loudly when I felt his tight ass enveloping around my cock. It was pure heaven. Inch by inch I thrust into his tight heat, making him moan under me. Now seethed to the hilt in his ass, my balls toughing his backside, I began to thrust lightly into him. Soon enough more loud moans and panting filled the air. I tilted the thrusts a little, trying to find his sweet spot. Over and over again I shoved my cock into his tight heat. Again and again and again.

"more…ahhh..aahhhh!!....deeper..fuck me harder…yes…HARDER!!!"

Found it.

Speeding up my thrusts, now pounding into his tight ass with all my might, he readily thrust back, meeting me halfway. He dug his fingers in my shoulders, trying to come closer to me. To his surprise, I pulled out of his tight heat, only to turn him around and pound into him from behind instead, now pounding onto his prostate, dead on. He gave a supprised yelp, followed by screams of pleasure.I wrapped my fingers around his straining cock, pumping it in time with my thrusts. That did it for him. He came hard, his thight ass contracting around my cock. Not able to withstand the extreme pleasure, I came too, filling his ass with my cum. I pulled out, utterly spent, laying down beside him. He snuggled close, and I wrapped my arms protectively around him. Together we fell into a light dose, wrapped up in each others arms on the living room floor.

"a little more than a kiss goodnight, don't you think?"

"oh shut up Byakuya, you liked it"

"I wasn't complaining, merely stating a fact"

I looked down at the man cradled against my chest. He had a smile on his lips, a rear sight indeed. I caressed his jaw, tilting his head so that I could give him a kiss.

"I love you"

THE END


End file.
